


Relax

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Before bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, He's a sweet guy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'd suggest reading this before bed, Sans has you covered on that end, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You stress too much, You're tired, but I do this all the time now, lazy day, you gotta relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You're on the go All The Time, and Sans wants to get you to stop before you run yourself into the ground.So, Sans does what he does best. He gets you to take a load off, and relax. The dog joins you, but you don't mind at all.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not too obvious, this is based off of something I do whenever I’m alone with whoever I’m romantically involved with because for some reason I think that if I don’t let myself seem as tired as I feel almost all the time, I’ll be better off in the long run when that really isn’t true at all... AKA this is what I really wish would happen to me.
> 
> Make sure to take care of yourselves! *throws sleepy fluff fic at you and runs*

Sans woke up to the sound of the dog trying to get into his room. The thump of the dog jumping against the door is just as sharp as it is every other morning. Morning being relative to whenever Sans actually manages to get himself out of bed. When he rolls out of bed, and through a shortcut to the couch downstairs, he realizes that his lands on a lap, and that usually means that you’re already there. He relaxes, and smiles as he watches you stare at your computer with that cute little scowl you only get when you’re focused.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think you didn’t notice him at all, but you uncross your feet, making your lap a better pillow for him, as it was one of his favorite places to rest.

The dog runs down the stairs when he realizes that Sans isn’t in his room anymore, and lays on the floor next to the couch for some pets. Sans runs a lazy hand through the dog fur.

You’re still typing away at whatever it is you’re working on. Watching you work makes pride well up in Sans’ soul. He’s so glad that you work hard. His brother has told you that plenty of times. He isn’t sure you hear it often enough, even with his busy body brother rambling in the other room.

Sans thinks that it’s the reason why Papyrus likes you so much in the first place. He starts thinking about all of the wonderful things you had accomplished in the last few months. When he finds his thoughts escaping that path, he realizes that you should be tired from all that work. Especially over such a long time.

As his mind wanders, Sans zones out, staring at the ceiling like it’s got the secrets of the universe hidden underneath the thin white paint.

You tell him that you’re tired when he asks how you’re doing, but you don’t seem tired at all. Sans mind wanders to other strange things. Like how you stay up with him sometimes, but you’re always up before he is. You’re always doing something. If he didn’t see it himself, he would almost think that you didn’t sleep at all.

You’re a lot like his brother in that way, but even his brother gets tired. He shows it when he sleeps early, and when he sits at the table in the quiet of the morning and he thinks that Sans didn’t pull an all nighter just to see what he did in the morning without him there. It’s before Papyrus fully wakes up, and it reminds Sans of when he was a baby bones. All small and tired and insisting that Sans read Fluffy Bunny one more time as he fights to keep his little eye sockets open, but also with the same limitless energy that made him friends with Undyne in the first place after he had gotten enough rest.

Has he ever seen you tired? He has no idea. Thinking back as far as he can remember, it hasn’t even happened once, and he’s spent a lot of time with you since you met him. Even then, you were alert, with those wide eyes that take everything in so effortlessly.

“Hey, Babe?” His eye lights trail from the ceiling to your face, eye lights focusing solely on you.

“Hmm?” Your fingers clatter on the keys, pausing once you’re sure you can stop without losing your train of thought later.

“Are you tired?”

“Sans, it’s not even three yet.” You roll your eyes, a playful smirk growing on your face under the deep circles that have rested beneath your eyes for as long as he’s known you.

“That doesn’t answer the question, Sweetheart.”

“I’m always tired.” You sigh, tapping a few more keys on the computer.

“Then why do you seem so awake?”

“I have to. If I’m not awake, I won’t get everything done, and I’ll only have more to worry about later.”

“Is that why you look so tired all the time?”

“Might have to be a bit more specific, Sans.”

“You seem awake, but you always look bone tired.” Sans chuckles at the joke, but it feels fake to him. He doesn’t like the way your shoulders sag when you hear him.

“Man, and I thought I was hiding it so well.” You mutter, more to yourself than him.

Sans responds anyway. “I’m a master at readin’ faces. The circles under your eyes’re almost as bad as mine.”

“How does that work, anyways? I always thought it was strange for you to have circles under your eyes.” You glance down at him, and Sans knows you’re trying to deflect the question. It’s not going to work this time.

“Sweetheart, that’s a nice try, but you’re not getting out of this that easy. You don’t  _ have _ to tell me what’s going on, but I care about ya. You’re ‘mportant to me, and I wanna see you relax sometimes.”

“But… I don’t like it when I relax too much.”

“Why’s that?”

“It feels… weak. Like someone could get the drop on me and I’d be none the wiser until it’s too late. I can’t just not pay attention to anything.”

“Ain’t that the point?” Sans shrugs up at your confused face. “It’s good for ya. If yer tired, you should rest. ‘Sides, I’ll watch your back. Jus’ like I always do.”

He sits up and tugs you over to lean your head onto his chest. He wraps an arm around you, and feels you take a deep breath.

Sans can feel the tension leave you as you melt into him, your computer with the partly finished project left forgotten on the arm of the couch.

He loves the feeling of your small form all cuddled up to him. You take another deep breath and let your eyes weigh themselves shut.

As you nuzzle your head into him a little, Sans feels himself relax more, but he doesn’t want to miss this.

It’s not often that you just let yourself go, and he loves seeing it happen. When you dance around the kitchen singing to something playing on the radio, or when your whole face lights up when you’re talking about the small things that you enjoy. This feels different to him. It’s something truly special.

You lean into Sans until he’s the only thing really keeping you up, and you let yourself rest. A small shiver runs through your shoulders, and down your back.

Thinking that it might be good to move now, Sans gently picks you up. You struggle a little, showing signs of consciousness even though you look half asleep by now. When he’s got you mostly off of the couch, you take a quick, deep, and slightly alarming breath. Your eyes shoot open, and you grab onto Sans’ giant jacket. The feeling of warm and safe going against the fear of being dropped. Fear wins out as your desperate hands cling to his jacket in an effort to keep you from falling. Not that you need to. Sans has his arms around you, making himself more comfortable on the couch with you still snug in his arms.

Sans finishes adjusting himself and shortcuts your favorite fluffy blanket of his onto the couch, letting the weight of it settle over the two of you. Wit you nestled safely between a soft skeleton and the back of the couch, with warm all around you, you finally let yourself truly relax. It’s slow, but Sans is more than happy to watch your face and body melt into a happy puddle of human under his arm. This is exactly the kind of soft intimacy he loves sharing with his human.

He’s always been a sucker for the softer things in life, and that was absolutely the case with you.

The whole time, Sans is watching your face. The way it relaxes into that peaceful expression he only ever gets to see when you’re asleep before him gives him fluttery feelings in his soul. The way you try to get closer to him is also soul warming. He strokes your hair, feeling how soft it is before letting himself fade into a deep, extremely comfortable nap.

Your work can wait. It’s a big deal for you to trust him enough to show just how tired you really are, how tired you’ve been for months. He’ll help you catch up on whatever you were doing later. Now, it’s time for you to get a well deserved nap with your favorite skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also got the same reasons as Reader, so there's that, too.


End file.
